


A Hero of Dying Will

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Arcobaleno sorta of, Crossover, Cussing, Deviates From Canon, Fon might have a thing for skies, Gen, Genderbender?, Later on..., Life just loves messing with him, Not have a quirk is actually a really good disguise, OC, OOC, Obsession, Reborns incredible disguises, Sexual implications, Skies are super rare, Skull just wants to be loved, Skull may need a chill pill, Stalking, Tension, Tsuna can not get a break, Tsuna never gets a break, Tsuna would just like to sleep in his bed without getting jumped, Ua questionable hiring practice, Violence, Why doesnt anyone notice its reborn, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: Being reborn in an alternate universe similar to his original but so very different, Tsuna isn't sure what he should do with his life. He supposes he would rather not be a mafia boss. Although maybe the vigilante route wasn't such a good idea. Where Tsuna ends up becoming a hero with a group of followers who all happen to be former villains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or My Hero Academia in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

As Nana Sawada happily washed the dishes she turned her head slightly to check on her son. Seeing him playing with the set of English lettered playing blocks that her husband, Iemitsu, had gifted to Tsuna the last time he had gotten time off from work Nana smiled. The smile Nana wore quickly turned into a frown as she thought. As she thought about how hard it was to not have Iemitsu at home. How uncertain Nana felt raising Tsuna on her own and how lonely it could be.

She had first met Iemitsu when she had been eighteen. He had swept her off her feet with his gentlemanly behavior and just as fast as he had come into her life he had left. It was an off and on again relationship. Whenever Iemitsu returned Nana had felt such love for the man, as if everyday was one filled with light and joy. And every time he left Nana felt her world fall apart. When she was nineteen Nana had discovered she was pregnant and as soon as Iemitsu had found out the two of them where married. For a time everything was so perfect and when Tsuna was born, Nana had felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She had a family. People whom she could love and who would love her. But then Iemitsu had been called back into work.

Shaking her head and with a determined glint in her eye Nana thought. ‘No I can’t think that way! Truly, this is nothing but a test of our love and determination. I know that Iemitsu tries his best to come home and visit whenever he can. He works hard so that we have the money to live a comfortable life.’

‘With Iemitsu gone I need to hold down the fort and raise Tsuna,’ Nana thought as she smiled once again, ‘so that one day he will be a good man just like his father.’

With that thought in mind Nana turned to look at her son again. A frown worked its way onto her face as she stared at Tsuna. Her son who Nana couldn’t help but think was different than other children. Not in a bad way of course. Never in a bad way… it was just that Tsuna seemed more mature than the children of Nana neighbors and friends.

At first Nana had assumed that all children where like Tsuna until she heard her friends stories. How their own children refused to listen, how if they didn’t keep an eye on them they would create a mess, the sleepless nights from crying and the fussy eaters. At first Nana didn’t think much of it. Tsuna was simply mature for his age and a bit more well behaved. That all changed one day when Nana realizing she was missing some ingredients for dinner and had ran to the super market. While she was there one of her neighbors had approached Nana and asked her about Tsuna. At the mention that Nana had left her son home alone the women around Nana had all given her the evil eye. Whispers of how could a mother leave their three-year-old son all alone met Nana ears. Feeling anxious Nana had run back home to find Tsuna coloring. Everything had been all right, like it always had been when Nana had left Tsuna home alone.

At that time though Nana started to wonder if maybe Tsuna wasn’t like other children. She began to watch her son more closely and noticed how at times it seemed like Tsuna knew things that children normally wouldn’t. When Nana watched the T.V. sometimes Tsuna would comment on something. Or when Nana was paying the bills sometimes he would correct her math. It was then that Nana began to wonder if… if this is a sign of his quirk. And if it was then Tsuna quirk must be something amazing.

Nanas own quirk was nothing special. She had the ability to make anything she cooked taste slightly better. A quirk that had came in handy when she was younger and was working as a cook in a family restaurant. Something like that wasn’t all that special when compared to the more flashy quirks that where popular nowadays. The world that they now lived in was one where a person could become successful depending on what type of quirk they had.

Nana looked at Tsuna with warmth in her eyes as she watch Tsuna spell out some nonsense word, Vongola. ‘Yes,’ she thought, ‘Tsuna will have a truly marvelous quirk.’

“Nee Tsuna-kun,” Nana called out and gushed as her son looked cutely up at her with his big brown eyes. “What kind quirk do you want?”

Frowning Tsuna asks, “Mama what’s a quirk?”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or My Hero Academia in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

 As the three and a half year old Tsuna sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes a single tear slipped down his cheek.

Tsunayoshi Sawada is three and a half years old and not normal. He has never been normal, since the moment he could form a coherent thought he knew things. Things that no normal child should know. Three and a half years old Tsuna Sawada knew things because he could remember a different life. A life where Tsuna was no good, where one day a baby showed up to tutor him to be a mafia boss, where Tsuna had made friends, where he had gone to the future to save the present, where he had saved his friends and family, where at the age of twenty-one Tsuna Sawada had been killed by his wife.

Standing up Tsuna walked over to the colorful blocks with letters on them. His father who is the same man who was his father in his previous life, Iemitsu Sawada, is barely ever home. Iemitsu may even come home fewer times than he did in Tsuna previous life. He couldn’t help but feel bitter about it because while a normal three and a half year old Tsuna might not have understood what not having his father around did to his mother, the Tsuna who had memories of a previous life knew exactly what it did.

Muttering under his breath about moronic fathers and husbands Tsuna picked up one of the blocks. The blocks that had been a gift from his father, blocks that Tsuna would very much like to throw into the trash but decides not to when he sees how happy his mother is when he plays with them.

While Tsuna spells out Italian words he wonders if this life will repeat itself. As far as he could tell it was very similar to his previous one. His father away at work and being raised by his mother, it really is similar. Would he meet his friends again, would a certain baby come to tutor him, would he be forced to marry a woman who he didn’t love and who would kill him.

Tsuna supposed that with the memories he has, some things could be changed or avoided. But would he want to avoid them. If it came down to it Tsuna supposed he wouldn’t mind being with all his friends, though he hope he wouldn’t haft to be a mafia boss. At the very least with the knowledge Tsuna knew he wouldn’t be Dame Tsuna this time around.

As Tsuna thinks to himself he feels his mothers eyes on him. Recently Tsuna had noticed that she had begun paying more attention to him and he wondered if she could tell that he wasn’t normal. He had tried to act normal, like a three and a half year old would but it was difficult.

“Nee Tsuna-kun,” Nana called out.

Looking over to his mother Tsuna smiled.

“What kind of quirk do you want?” She asked him.

A frown appeared on Tsuna face as he stared confusedly at his mother. From what he remembered a quirk is a peculiar behavioral habit. Like the way Reborn would gently pull on his curly side burns when he was deep in thought. Or how Colonello insisted on using kora in almost every sentence. Why would Tsuna want a quirk, wouldn’t that make him not normal. Tsuna wanted to be normal.

“Mama what’s a quirk,” Tsuna asked with a frown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you still enjoy it. This chapter was originally longer. I had wanted to add in a scene showing how Tsuna had died and an extra scene showing what was going on after Tsuna death. If you want to see those scenes let me know, I can add them to the next chapter.
> 
> I wanted to write chapter 2 showing Tsuna thoughts and feelings. He’s basically already accepted that he has been reborn or that he has memories from his alternate self. A little unsure of what the future holds and how similar things will be to Tsuna previous life. He wants to live a normal life and would like to be friends with the friends he had in his previous life. Also he wishes not to be a mafia boss this time around.
> 
> This fic will start out really slow. I mean Tsuna is still just a little kid and he needs to find some stuff out and experience some stuff.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment last time. It means a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or My Hero Academia in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

Sitting on the couch Tsuna stared confusingly at the television. It had been a few months since his mother had given him the talk about quirks, how quirks are these super amazing powers that most people had. At four years old Tsuna still doesn’t understand quirks and as he watches T.V. he can’t help but think its all fake.

On the television was a large man with bulging muscles easily swatting away many other people. Or as the television explained the great hero All Might, who is currently facing off against a group of villains who had robbed a bank. Tsuna winced as one of the bad guys was sent flying.

Sniffling Tsuna couldn’t help but curse his young age. Even though he had the memories of a previous life he is still a young child. All the excitement from the television and watching people get hurt really scared young Tsuna. As such he couldn’t help but tear up as he watched the violence on the T.V. He rubbed his eyes and winced as one of the villains attacked a group of civilians that had been gawking nearby.

“All those people,” Tsuna thought, “this cant be real.”

In Tsuna pervious life there where dying will flames. So Tsuna could understand people having powers but this was unbelievable. Not the fact that people had powers but the way they were treating it.

Suddenly a comical interrupted the show advertising a new limited edition All Might hoodie. This was why he had trouble believing that what he saw on television was true because it was all treated as if it was some type of children’s show. They even sold merchandise based on the hero’s. It had to be television show.

‘If they where real heroes and this was really happening…’ Tsuna tried to reason, ‘how could they do that? How could they make a profit from people who are in trouble? Who are being hurt?’

Rubbing his eyes the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he sensed someone staring at him. He didn’t need to look up to see who it was. He could sense that it is his mother. For the past few months his mother had been watching him, sometimes with a look of expectation or other times one of worry.

“Tsuna?” Nana called out as she walked over to Tsuna, “is something wrong?”

At that moment the commercial had ended and the television once again returned to the fight.

“People are getting hurt…” Tsuna muttered as he looked down at his feet.

Nana leaned over and gave Tsuna a hug, “oh don’t worry about that. The heroes will save the day!”

Tsuna frowned, ‘if it was real wouldn’t people be more concerned about the people being hurt. It has to be fake or maybe some type of popular children’s show.’

 "Hey Tsuna?” Nana suddenly said, “how about we go somewhere fun today?!”

“Somewhere fun?” Tsuna asked. Since he was first able to form coherent thought his mother and him have been following a sort of routine. They didn’t often deviate from it. In the back of his mind Tsuna couldn’t help but think it was shameful that he had allowed himself to fall into such a predictable routine. That if Reborn was here, he would kick Tsuna upside the head for allowing it to happen.

Tsuna pushed away the thoughts of his friends and family from his other life. There was no point in dwelling on such thoughts. They would only cause Tsuna to become upset and right now he needed to focus on his mother. It wasn’t common for his mother to suggest they go somewhere for fun. Usually when they left the house it was for grocery shopping or other errands and doctor appointments.

So his mother asking if he wanted to go somewhere ‘fun’ was a bit unexpected.

“I thought… maybe we could go to the park today!” Nana said, “wouldn’t that be fun? You may even make a friend!”

Tsuna stared at his mother in surprise. ‘Right,’ he thought, ‘social interaction. I suppose I’m at that age where I should be socializing with my peers.’

Tsuna frowned, in his previous life he hadn’t been very good at interacting with others. It wasn’t until Tsuna had been twelve that he had started to make friends and that was because of Reborn’s meddling.

Looking blankly at his mother Tsuna noticed the strained smile on her face and the way her hands twitched. His mother would never make him do something he didn’t want to…If he said he didn’t want to go or that he wanted to stay home and watch more T.V. he knew that she would agree. He also knew that she wanted him to go to the park, to meet kids his own age and make friends. It was the normal thing to do.

Tsuna smiled unsurely and replied, “Yeah! Okay!”

Nana smile grew and she practically glowed in excitement and happiness. His mother expression and obvious happiness caused Tsuna to smile more naturally.

“That’s great Tsuna! I know you’ll have a wonderful time and make so many friends,” Nana gushed.

As his mother continued talking she started to dress Tsuna for going outside. He was shoved into a large puffy orange jacket. A pair of earmuffs where placed on his head and his feet where put in a pair of orange boots. In Tsuna opinion it was a bit over kill even if it had been rather chilly.

Finding his hand in his mother grasp Tsuna allowed her to drag him out of the house and down the street.

He knew that his mother only wanted what was best for him but Tsuna didn’t want to go to the park. Meeting kids around his own age was the last thing that he wanted to do. Four year olds weren’t exactly the most articulate people, with all the screaming and running around, Tsuna would much prefer staying home. He didn’t need to make any friends his own age. In his previous life he hadn’t had any friends until he was twelve. He didn’t want to replace his friends!

Tsuna squeezed his mother’s hand and felt comforted when she squeezed back.

The memories that Tsuna held were the only thing he had left of his friends and he was afraid that one day he would lose them. That he would forget that other life and the friends he left behind. That one day the memories of this world may replace the one’s of his other life. In the back of his mind Tsuna knew that it was an unreasonable reason to not make friends…but it didn’t change how he felt.

Nearing the park Tsuna heard children voices and let out a sigh.

‘I don’t have to interact with them,’ Tsuna thought, ‘I’ll just hang out in the sand box or something.’

Walking into the park Tsuna saw the standard playground equipment. He took notice of the few kids that were running around playing with each. Then his eyes fell on a lone sandbox that lay off to the side and away from the other children.

‘Perfect…’ Tsuna thought.

“Okay Tsuna,” Nana said as she came to a stop and looked down at her son. “I’m going to be over there with all the other mothers,” Nana explained as she pointed to a group of women chatting. “You play nice and try to make some friends!”

“Yes,” Tsuna said as he began to make his way to the sandbox after his mother had released his hand.

* * *

As Nana walked over to the group of women she smiled, she wasn’t the most social person but it was always nice to chat with someone.

“Good morning!” Nana called out.

“Ah Sawada-san what a pleasant surprise,” A woman with short black hair and eyes said as she turned to smile at Nana.

“Oh my Ayumi-san, no need to be so formal. Just call me Nana,” Nana said.

“It’s good to see you,” A plump woman with brown hair and black eyes said, who Nana remembered is named Emiko.

“Its been too long,” a woman with long brown and hair and eyes said, whom Nana knew is named Kimi.

“Yes you to Emiko-san,” Nana answered both women, “it has hasn’t it?”

“But its understandable,” Kimi said, “raising a child can be so difficult.”

“Oh not all, Tsuna is very well behave,” Nana answered. “I hope I’m not interrupting?”

“Not at all,” Ayumi said, “we where just talking about quirks.”

“Quirks?” Nana asked.

“That’s right,” Ayumi replied, “my little Kanna just got her quirk! She can float! Although it can be a little troublesome at times.”

“I doubt she gets into as much trouble as my son,” Kimi stated, “his quirk allows him to eat anything. Just last week he ate the kitchen chairs. Sometimes I don’t know what to do with that boy.”

“At least both your children have interesting and useful quirks. My Itsuki quirk is that he can turn himself into a puddle,” Emiko sighed.

“That’s not that bad,” Kimi said as she tried to cheer Emiko up.

“Besides kids don’t have full control of their quirk right off the bat” Ayumi said, “I’m sure that in time it will develop into something useful.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Emiko said as she gave a lopsided smile.

 As the three women finished talking they turned to Nana and asked, “what about your son?”

“Eh? You mean Tsuna…” Nana asked.

“Yes,”Kimi confirmed, “what type of quirk does he have?”

“Oh well…” Nana stutter, “Tsuna hasn’t gotten his quirk yet…”

“Oh my!” Emiko whispered in shock.

“Is that so?” Kimi questioned.

“But I’m sure he’ll be getting his any day now,” Nana said more to reassure herself then the other women.

“Tsuna-kun is four, isn’t he?” Kimi said, it could be he doesn’t have a quirk…”

“Don’t say such negative things!” Emiko said, “plenty of kids are late bloomers and get their quirks when they’re five. Really Nana don’t listen to anything Kimi-san says.”

Nana smiled nervously. While she knew there was no ill intent with their comments it still caused her to feel anxiety. There was always that little voice in the back of her mind that had asked, what if he didn’t have a quirk?

“Actually Nana-san, Isn’t your quirk something like making the food you cook taste better?” Ayumi asked.

“Eh? Oh, yes,” Nana confirmed.

“In that case could it be that Tsuna might already have his quirk?” Ayumi asked, “and you just haven’t notice it.”

“Oh that’s right! Emiko said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a card. “For a while my older sister thought her son was quirk-less but she took him to a doctor. I happen to have that doctors card.”

Nana took the card that was handed to her.

“So was he quirk-less?” Kimi asked.

“Not at all,” Emiko said, “it turns out that his quirk is that he can talk to fish. He just never was around any live fish.”

Nana stared down at the card, “you really think that’s it?”

“Of course! That has to be it!” Ayumi answered, “about eighty percent of the population has quirks and most of those that don’t are part of the older generations.”

“I see!” Nana happily said as she felt more reassured, “then I’ll defiantly look into them!”

* * *

 

Tsuna had seen a lot of things in his previous lifetime. Baby assassins, magical flames, magical box weapons, fighting robots and even ghosts but as he sat in the little sandbox he had claimed as his own he couldn’t help but question this new world he was in. For right across from him is a boy no older than Tsuna, who happens to be eating a tire swing at least twice his size and above that boy is a small girl floating in the air. He also couldn’t sense any flames from them.

At that moment Tsuna remembered his mother telling him about quirks and how they where like having a super power. And while part of him was freaking out as he watched the boy eat something that really shouldn’t be edible, in the back of his mind Tsuna could only think who would want a super power like that?

Tsuna really just wanted to go home.

“Hideaki! Spit that out this instant!” A woman cried out, “how many times do I have to tell you not to eat things that aren’t yours!?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 3.  
> This actually didn’t take that long to write and edit. I just needed to sit down and do it. Although. I’m only writing this because I’m procrastinating with something else.
> 
> Tsuna sort of realizes that people do have powers/quirks. He’s currently not sure how he should feel about that. Also had some angst about how Tsuna misses his family and friends.
> 
> So I just recently posted a new fic called, ‘The Hero is a Novice’. It’s basically an Au where Tsuna was never part of the mafia and ends up transported to another world. Probably a Arco/Tsuna (not sure if I’ll use all the Arcobaleno) with some one sided ???/Tsuna. If you have the time please check it out.
> 
> Thank you everyone who took the time to comment last chapter! It means a lot to me and all of you are so awesome. 
> 
> if you like the fic, have any question or have the time please leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or My Hero Academia in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.
> 
> Just wanted to say fanfic writers love getting comments...so feel free to leave one.

At four years old and after an unwanted trip to the local park Tsuna had finally understood that people having weird powers, that is quirks, is actually a thing. Apparently most people in the world develop a special power.

His first thought had been, ‘how is this even possible,’ followed by, ‘that means all that fighting on the T.V. was real!’

In his last life there had been dying will flames, which could be considered a special power. But not many people where able to access their flames. The amount of people that could access dying will flame had been so small that it was less than one percent of the world’s population. But in this world about eighty percent of the population had powers and that terrified Tsuna.

He remembered it all. All the fighting, the people who were constantly looking for more power, all the death and when he thought about that he remembered the fighting that had been on T.V.. Tsuna couldn’t help but wonder if he would be forced to fight again.

Sometimes Tsuna thought about what he would do if he was forced to be Vongola Decimo. If he would try to change things or if he would even accept the position that might be forced upon him. But the truth was that deep down all Tsuna wanted was to live a normal life. Although he worried about the past and he didn’t want to replace his friends, Tsuna still wanted that boring normal life he never had. But how could that ever be possible in a world where Tsuna was almost assured to never be normal.

As Tsuna sat on the examination table in the doctors office he thought about all the times his mother talked about quirks. He didn’t understand why she was so interested in quirks or to be more exact in the quirk Tsuna would get. If Tsuna didn’t know any better he would even consider her obsessed with it. In fact the doctors office that his mother had taken him to, that had drawn blood and taken x-rays, is supposedly some specialist dealing with quirks.

Looking over to his right he watched his mother who stood beside him. He saw the excited look in her eyes and truly wondered what was so great about a quirk. When the door finally opened Tsuna saw the doctor, an old balding man with thick glasses, walk into the room. In his hand he carried a folder. Sitting down the doctor looked at the folder and then back at Tsuna and his mother.

“Mrs. Sawada and young Tsunayoshi, is that right?” the doctor asked.

“That’s right,” Nana cheerfully replied

“You’re here on a evaluation of Tsunayoshi quirk or possible quirk…” The doctor stated.

“That’s right!” Nana said as she leaned forward in excitement, “Tsu-kun will be entering kindergarten next week and many of the other children around Tsuna age have already gotten their quirks. I thought maybe Tsuna was a late bloomer or maybe he’s already gotten his quirk and it’s not that noticeable.”

The doctor took a deep breath and let it out. It was moments like this that he truly hated.

Finally the doctor said, “I’m afraid there’s no hope…”

“What…” Nana said in shock as Tsuna looked up in hope.

“Young Tsunayoshi here is quirkless,” the doctor explained.

“No! That must be a mistake!” Nana shouted as she took a step forward. “The other kids might be developing their own quirks right now but Tsuna could still be a late bloomer. In a few more months or a year…”

“Sorry to interrupt.” The doctor asked, “but do you mind telling me what yours and your husbands quirks are?”

Realizing the scene she was making Nana quickly composed herself and answered, “of course. My quirk makes the food that I cook taste slightly better. While my husband is able to create and control flames at will. Though while similar to the hero Endeavor its not nearly as powerful.”

As the adults talked Tsuna stared at his mother. Tsuna remembered his mother talking about her own quirk but this was the first time that she had ever brought up his father. It wasn’t that Nana didn’t talk about Iemitsu, in fact she often talked about Tsuna father. Telling him how much his father loved them and that was why he was always away from home. Tsuna couldn’t help but notice that his quirk was controlling flames and wondered if it was somehow related to the dying will flames Iemitsu had in Tsuna previous life.

When the doctor put an x-ray of what Tsuna believed is his foot, he was drawn out of his thoughts and listened as the doctor explained early quirk research, the joints in the pinky toe and how it was rare nowadays but Tsuna had no quirk.

A small smile appeared on his face as he realized what that meant. That Tsuna didn’t have a quirk, that he could actually be normal in this world. Finally a normal life

While Tsuna was deep in thought he didn’t notice his mothers tears as she looked sadly at her son.

* * *

The next week past fairly quickly, during that time the topic of quirks was never brought up and Tsuna didn’t think much about it. On the morning of his first day of school his mother held his hand and walked him to his kindergarten. When they arrived a woman wearing a pink apron walked over to his mother. While the two chatted Tsuna looked over to a large sign in front of the school.

‘Namimori Kindergarten,’ the sign read.

‘Namimori,’ Tsuna thought. He had always suspected that in this life, like his previous, that he lived in the small town of Namimori. There had been to many similarities to not think it was Namimori, from the house he lived in, to the neighborhood and even his neighbors pet dog. Though Tsuna had never gone out of his way to confirm it. In fact he often tried to avoid anything that could confirm whether the place he lived in is Namimori or not.

It wasn’t as if Tsuna didn’t want to know. It was just that if he did know that would bring him that much closer to having to accept the similarities and differences of this alternate universe. And this had to be an alternate universe. After having to dealing with the incident in the future and Byakuran, there was no doubt that he was reborn into an alternate universe.

As the adults finished talking and the kindergarten teacher gently took Tsuna hand and led him towards the school. Tsuna looked back at his mother and watched her wave goodbye.

Turning a corner Tsuna couldn’t see his mother anymore and a wave of anxiety hit him. He had never wanted to make friends. To replace those that he had left behind but at the same time Tsuna had wanted to see them again, his friends and loved ones. Though if he ever met his friends and loved ones in this life Tsuna knew that they would not be the same. They wouldn’t be the same people that he had left behind. How could he replace them with those in this universe?

The hand holding his gave a gentle squeeze and Tsuna looked up to see the smiling face of his teacher who said, “Don’t worry Tsuna-kun everyone is super nice and I’m sure they’ll like you.”

Tsuna gave a watery smile and nodded his head in agreement. There was no reason to worry his teacher. His teacher, more or less reassured, came to a stop in front of a door. Taking a deep breath Tsuna tried to calm himself. In his previous life he had always been in the same class as Kyoko, Hana and Takeshi. If this world played out the same as his previous one then Tsuna would be seeing some of his friends today for the first time.

For Tsuna it felt like time had slowed as the door was opened. With the door opened Tsuna froze in fright, not sure if he should run inside to see his friends or to run away in fright. The decision was made for him as the teacher lost her patience and dragged Tsuna into the classroom.

The room was a mess of bright color, to the point that it looked like someone had vomited a rainbow in the class. Tsuna was dragged through the classroom and to an empty area where children, who must be his classmates, sat in a circle. The teacher led Tsuna to an empty spot that formed the circle and Tsuna sat himself down.

While the teacher went to talk to whom he assumed where teaching assistants in the corner, Tsuna noticed a few familiar faces. The children from the park, all of whom had formed their own groups. The girl that Tsuna had seen floating before was whispering to another girl. He noticed that the boy whom hadn’t shown any powers that day was showing another boy what looked to be an action figure of a buff blonde haired man. While the kid that had eaten the tire swing that day was being handed all kinds of items by the children that sat next to him. Tsuna watched as someone handed the kid some keys and were eaten. He hoped those hadn’t been important.

It was as he sat in the circle that Tsuna came to a realization. That they weren’t here, that the people that Tsuna had both wanted to see and avoid weren’t in this classroom. That Kyoko, Hana and Takeshi were missing. A bitter laugh bubbled up from within Tsuna and he looked down at his feet. For a long time now he had wondered what he should do when he saw them but now it looked like that wasn’t a problem.

“Sensei!” A child screamed, “he’s crying!”

Tsuna brought his hands up to his face and touched the wet trails of tears. His friends weren’t here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a hard time deciding how I wanted to end this chapter and how long I wanted to make it. Originally I had wanted to write more but I decided to end it here because it would be easier and made more sense.
> 
> So some more angst as Tsuna figures stuff out. There’s actually a reason for Tsuna not having a quirk and no, Tsuna isn’t going to be the new Midoriya.
> 
> If you have the time and enjoy this fic please leave a review. I love to chat!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or My Hero Academia in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

In Tsuna previous life he had always wanted to be normal. That is to have friends, good grades, have a acceptable well paying job, get married, have two kids one boy and one girl. What he wanted was to be a productive member of society. But in Tsuna previous life that never happened. For reality is a lot crueler than dreams and wants. He had been dislike and hated for the most of his previous life. Until the age of twelve Tsuna hadn’t had any friends and his grades had been dismal. It took a small toddler wearing a suite and fedora to change Tsuna life.

Because of that toddler he finally had friends and his grades improved. Becoming a respectable and productive member of society though never happened. Instead Tsuna had become a mafia boss of the most powerful mafia famiglia in the world, the Vongola famiglia. As for marriage he really didn’t want to think about that.

Now six years after being reborn in a new life in an alternate universe that was similar to his own but very different, Tsuna had thought that he finally had a chance, a chance at a normal life. He had retained all of his memories and knowledge of his previous life. As such he could easily breeze through school. Not that he intended on being a genius or anything. He just wanted to pass through his school life with relative ease and have the grades to attend a good college. There was still the matter of his athletic abilities in this world but Tsuna was happy to find he wasn’t nearly as clumsy as he had been in his previous life. Though he still occasionally tripped over his own feet.

If Tsuna was honest with himself, he would give up this chance to have a better life to see his friends and love ones again. But for now he would simply have to go on and try to live his life the best he could. In a way it felt like life was finally giving him a break, a chance to start over and be normal. That is until Tsuna realized that there was no way that life would ever let him be normal.

It had started on a day like any other. He had gotten up, dressed and eaten breakfast before he left the house to walk to school. Now at six years old going on seven Tsuna was considered a big boy and was allowed to walk to school by himself. Arriving at the school Tsuna had entered his class and taken his seat. When the teacher had arrived he turned in his homework.

It wasn’t until lunch break that it happened. Tsuna had taken out his lunch box and had started eating when he heard a group of girls talking next to him.

“Take a look at this!” A girl with brown hair and big brown eyes said as she held up her hand. The fingers on the said hand each glowed a different color.

“Wow! That’s so cool Hikari,” another girl who has long black hair said, “have you been practicing? Last time you used your quirk I think you were only able to glow one color at a time?”

Pleased with the complement Hikari laugh and said, “thanks! I’ve been practicing really hard. But of course my quirk isn’t as good as yours Kazumi.”

Blushing Kazumi looked down at the floor and muttered, “it’s not that great. In truth I think it’s a bit creepy.”

“What!? No way,” the third and last girl in the group muttered, “your quirk is awesome. Just like a heroes!”

“You really think so Kanna?” Kazumi shyly asked as her long hair started to move around. Forming tentacles that swayed back and forth.”

“Its definitely pro hero worthy!” Hikari shouted as all three girls smiled at each other.

Listening to their conversation Tsuna couldn’t help but notice that lately many of his classmates had been talking about their quirks. Actually now that he thought about it, it seemed like all of his classmates had been talking about their quirks. And wasn’t that a bit odd. It wasn’t as if everyone in the world had quirks or something. Tsuna silently wondered if maybe it was just his class that had so many quirk users.

Feeling the warm tingling sensation of his hyper intuition Tsuna looked up and saw Hikari standing before him with a big smile.

“Hi Tsuna-kun!” Hikari chirped.

“Uh hello Hikari-chan,” Tsuna politely answered back. While Tsuna didn’t consider himself popular he knew he was well liked. He had found it difficult forming bonds with his classmates. Partially because they where children while he was mentally in his twenties. Also because he still missed his friends and sometimes felt that making new ones would be like betraying them. So Tsuna acted polite and helpful with others while keeping his distance.

As Hikari leaned forward Tsuna could have sworn that he saw sparkles in the young girls eyes as she excitingly asked, “Tsuna, what’s your quirk!”

“Huh?” Tsuna asked as he leaned away from Hikari.

“Its just that, none of us can remember you ever using your quirk or even mentioning what it is,” Hikari gushed, “I bet it’s something really cool! Something like super strength or teleporting or maybe even the ability to control water!”

Slightly confused and a little weary with the excited child in front of him Tsuna found himself unsure with how to answer.

“Well… I mean… I,” Tsuna stuttered out as he tried to think of something to say. Though Tsuna found that he didn’t need to answer the girl as a boy from their class stepped forward.

“Hey don’t you know it’s pointless to ask Tsuna about his quirk,” the boy stated.

Face flushing in anger Hikari turned to the boy and scolded, “I’m not talking to you Hideki!”

Hideki scolded and sneered, “its pointless to ask Tsuna about his quirk because he doesn’t have one.”

With the boys words the room grew quite.

Another boy in the room stepped towards Hideki and asked, “what do you mean?” While another child asked, “how do you know that!?”

“My mom told me. It means he has no powers,” Hideki explained, “he’s quirkless.”

Suddenly the room was filled with whispers many repeating the word quirkless. Looking around Tsuna noticed that all the children were looking at him. He couldn’t help but think that he was being judge.

“Seriously someone can be quirkless,” another classmate asked.

Looking over Tsuna saw that Hikari and her friends had retreated to the other side of the room and where giving Tsuna a stare filled with suspicion.

Not understanding Tsuna stood and asked, “why…why are you acting like this? What’s wrong with not having a quirk? Its not like it’s important?”

The room grew silent for a second time and all the children starred at Tsuna in silence. Then suddenly everyone but Tsuna burst out in laughter.

As the children laughed some of them started to talk

“What’s wrong he said!” Hideki mocked.

“Not important!” another boy laughed out.

“Oh man how stupid!” a girl happily laughed.

“Yeah,” another classmate agree with laughter.

“He’s stupid Tsuna,” a boy suggested.

“No, baka Tsuna!” A girl screeched.

“Oh man his mom must be so embarrassed!” Hideki commented.

“A quirkless son!” A boy stated.

“To have such a useless son,” Hedeki said.

“Useless Tsuna!” A boy commented

 "No good!” A girl shouted

“Oh I know! Dame Tsuna!” Hideki shouted.

“Wow, that really fits. Dame Tsuna,” another boy laughed.

“Dame Tsuna,” A girl called out.

“Dame Tsuna,” yelled a boy.

As the children continued to laugh and chant the words dame Tsuna, Tsuna stood dumbfounded at what was happening.

After trying his best at looking like a normal kid and not standing out. Doing his best to not to be labeled a genius to avoid catching anyone attention. And trying to not be labeled as someone useless like his childhood in his previous life. Tsuna found himself with the nickname he had so desperately wanted to avoid. But this time it wasn’t because he was clumsy, lacked athlete abilities, wasn’t smart and was socially awkward. No, this time it was because he didn’t have a special power.

‘What the hell!’ Tsuna thought to himself.

* * *

 

Sitting at the dinner table Tsuna took a bite of his rice and stared thoughtfully at his mother. It had been a while since she had talked about quirks…not since that day he was taken to see that doctor.

‘Quirkless,’ Tsuna thought, ‘why are quirks so important?’

Putting his chopsticks down Tsuna stared at his food.

“Tsu-kun, is everything alright?” His mother asked.

Looking up Tsuna stared into his mother’s eyes and wondered if she would know. If she would know why the other kids considered him useless for not having a quirk.

“Mama why are quirks so important?” Tsuna asked

Nana looked down at her food and avoided Tsuna gaze as she explained, “well Tsu-kun quirks make people special.”

“But if quirks are so special then why is it strange if someone doesn’t have one?” Tsuna questioned.

Tsuna watched as his mother looked up and stared at him in surprise. She opened her mouth as if to say something and then closed it.

Nana smiled bitterly as she tried to think of a way to explain things. “well you see Tsuna, while quirks make people special they themselves aren’t special.”

“I don’t get it?” Tsuna pouted

“Well um hmm,” Nana said as she tried to think of a way to dumb it down, “I know she suddenly said as she left the table and headed into the kitchen. Curiously Tsuna watched her go. As his mother returned he noticed that she carried several apples.

Sitting back down Nana placed the apples in a row in between her and Tsuna on the table.

Smiling she explained, “while quirks make people special they themselves aren’t rare. In front of us are ten apples.”

Not understanding what his mother was getting at Tsuna silently waited for her to continue.

“In the world today over eighty percent of all people have quirks,” Nana explained as she pointed to the apples. Gesturing to eight of them Nana missed the shocked look on her son gave her. “Now a little less than twenty percent don’t have quirks,” Nana said as she gestured to the two remaining apples.

Starring at his mother Tsuna asked, “then not having a quirk is rare?”

A bitter smile formed on Nana face as she agreed. She then went on to explain but most of those who don’t have quirks are from the older generations.

“Older generation?” Tsuna wondered.

“That’s right!” Nana confirmed, “like Mrs. Sato.”

Looking down at the table Tsuna thought about Mrs. Sato the old woman who lived down the road. If Tsuna was right then he believed that the old woman was in her sixties.

Confusedly Tsuna asked his mother, “but if people Mrs. Sato age are more likely to be quirkless… then what about kids my age?”

Nana stared at her son sadly and explained, “as time went on it became more likely for infants to be born who either had quirks or would develop one when they got older.” Picking up a knife Nana cut one of the apples in half and gave it to Tsuna. Pointing to all the apples Nana said, “in your generation most children have quirks and the piece you hold would represent quirkless children.”

Tsuna looked down at the piece of apple he held and then back up at his mother noticing her strained smile. He started to sweat as he thought, ‘but doesn’t that mean that in my generation something like only five percent are born quirkless…or even fewer!’

Placing the apple down on the table Tsuna went back to eating his dinner but found that it was tasteless.

He had been so worried about acting and being normal in this world. He so badly didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention. He didn’t want to be dame-Tsuna. The problem was that he had thought that what was normal in this world was the same as his previous worlds. In his previous life having powers had been super rare but in this life…it was normal to have special powers.

Tsuna isn’t normal.

* * *

Opening his eyes Tsuna stared at his ceiling. After his realization and dinner Tsuna had been sent off to bed. Lying in bed Tsuna couldn’t help but think about what had happened. He had learned that by this world standard he wasn’t normal. Not only that but he had acquired his previous lives dreaded nickname…

Rolling over Tsuna screamed into his pillow.

‘It really isn’t fair!’ Tsuna thought, ‘I’m still Dame-Tsuna!”

He then thought about the doctor that he gone to when he was younger and how he had declared that Tsuna didn’t have a quirk. Tsuna had the feeling that going to a doctor to have your quirk tested wasn’t normal in this world. Vaguely Tsuna wondered if he hadn’t held back in his school and if he had shown everything he knew from his previous life, could he have pretended to have some type of enhanced intelligence quirk. Thinking about it for a second he shook his head. It was unlikely to have worked. He might have been in his early twenties but he had never been that smart. Only through Reborns demonic tutoring had he managed to graduate high school and even then he was a C+ to B- student. In a world like this he would have been considered slightly advanced at best.

Sighing Tsuna sat up and got out of his bed. Exiting his room he headed to the bathroom but stopped as he heard the phone ring. Curious Tsuna walked over to the stairs and climbed down the first two steps. Having a better view of the phone Tsuna watched as his mother walked over and picked it up.

“Hello Sawada Residence,” Nana happily said.

There was a pause as Nana listened to whoever was on the other line. Tsuna watched as his mother eyes lit up and she wore a happy smile.

“Iemitsu!” Nana suddenly said, “I’ve missed you so much! Is everything going okay at work?”

Watching his mother gush over the phone Tsuna made a face. He couldn’t remember the last time his father had bothered to visit them. He then wondered if his father was part of the mafia in this world…wincing at the thought Tsuna really hoped he wasn’t.

Tsuna then heard his mother ask if his father would be coming home soon. Wincing as he felt his intuition tell him “no.” He watched as his mother deflated at his fathers answer.

“I see,” Nana softly said, “oh no! I understand completely. What would your work do without you?”

Not wanting to watch anymore Tsuna turned around but passed as he heard his mother begin to cry. Looking back to his mother Tsuna found her sitting on the ground crying into the phone. Worried Tsuna began to make his way down the stairs but paused as he heard his mother talking.

“I’m so sorry Iemitsu,” Nana cried,” it must be my fault! No it must be! My quirk isn’t flashy or that useful…It’s just that Tsuna…Tsuna doesn’t have a quirk. I’m sorry our son he’s quirkless…Im sorry…Im sorry!”

Turning around Tsuna ran back up the stairs and to his room his original reason for leaving his room forgotten. Hoping into bed Tsuna pulled the cover over his head and laid there.

Feeling himself tear up Tsuna did his best to push down the tears and thought ‘is it really so bad that I’m quirkless! Does my own mother have to cry because of something like that? Does she have to apologize to someone like dad who is never home because of something like that? Is it really so shameful? Does not having a quirk make me less of a person? Where the students in my class right, am I really Dame-Tsuna?’

Sniffling Tsuna lay perfectly still until he had an idea, ‘if its normal to have some sort of special power. If a quirk is just a special power… then all I have to do is get a special power. Then I’ll be normal, I won’t be dame-tsuna and mom wont be ashamed of me.’

Sitting up Tsuna smiled as he looked at his hands. While he hadn’t been able to access them Tsuna knew that he had a special power. It might not be a quirk but if he could access his dying will flames then he could pretend that they are. And wouldn’t that make everything better.

Smiling at his brilliant idea Tsuna patted himself on the back. Suddenly Tsuna smile vanished as he jumped out of bed and mumbled, “that’s right bathroom!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tiny mistake last chapter when I wrote that Tsuna was four when he finally understood what a quirk was. You see he was four years old in chapter Three when he went to the park but in chapter four he’s actually five going on six years old. I’m so sorry about that and I will go back and fix eventually.
> 
> In this chapter Tsuna is six going on seven, he’s in first grade.
> 
> I assume that as time goes on that less and less children will be quirkless. So I assume that Tsuna generation has a much higher chance of being born with a quirk than say someone born sixty, thirty or even twenty years ago. So it’s probably a lot rarer to be born quirkless in Tsuna generation.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. if you're liking the fic please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own KHR or BNHA. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit from it.

 

"Class is dismissed," the teachers voice calls out.

The teachers words act as a switch. The once quiet classroom filled with obedient and well mannered children vanishes and is replace with the shouts of overly excited kids wanting to go home and enjoy their weekend. A scramble takes place as people begin to stuff their bags and rush out the door, to go home.

For Tsunayoshi Sawada it is no different. Thinking of the weekend fills him with a sense of joy and he can't help but smile. Though it isn't necessarily the prospect of having time away from school that excites or relieves Tsuna. Instead it is because he will have the time to devote to trying to access his dying will flames.

Walking through the halls Tsuna heads for the schools entrance. Just as he is leaving the school building he senses something is wrong and quickly jumps to the left, narrowly dodging a soccer ball speeding past him and hitting the wall where he had been moments before.

Hearing laughter, Tsuna looks to his right and sees three boys. The boy on the left and middle of the group laugh and point at Tsuna, while the last boy wears an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Oh man, look at his face," the boy with black hair and eyes choked out between his laughter as he nudges the boy next to him.

"What a loser," the boy on the right says.

"Did you see the look on his face," middle boy laughs.

"But Daisuke, what was up with that kick? I thought you had a aiming quirk or something," the boy in the middle complains to the boy on his right.

"Give me a break Hideki," Daisuke says."It was just a fluke. He dodged it. Even if i use my quirk, if they dodge it then there's nothing I can do."

"How stupid," the third boy laughs.

"Not you too Eiji," Daisuke groans, "like you can do better."

While the three boys argue, Tsuna makes his escape. While he would like to say that occurrences like the one that just took place are rare. The truth is that even in this alternate universe Tsuna still finds himself a victim of bullying and generally being considered the joke of the school. The difference this time is that in this world he isn't a completely hopeless case. In fact his grades and athletic ability are above average. If he was in his previous world he would be considered a perfectly normal kid, who is a little socially inept. But in this new world, it isn't how smart or strong you are but instead the quirk that you possess that decides your social standing. And for Tsuna a person who doesn't have a quirk he is considered a freak, a nobody, unnormal...useless. The result is that Tsuna finds himself once again an outcast, were other children either avoid him or pick on him. Lately some of his peers have even started to use their quirks on him.

Because of the importance that is put on quirks, it has left Tsuna with little choice. To better fit into this world Tsuna needs a quirk or at the very least something that can be mistaken as a one. In other words, he needs to access his dying will flames. Though, that's easier said then done.

Entering a wooded area, Tsuna carefully make his way through the bushes, trees and undergrowth until he reaches a large clearing. The clearing is mostly empty except for some tires, rope and a metal box partially hidden under a bush. Walking over to the box, he opens it and pulls out some bandages. Wrapping up his hands, he then places his school bag in the box, were it will remain safe, while he is training. After stretching, Tsuna starts with his warmup thirty pushups, thirty squats, thirty sit ups and thirty jumping jacks.

At seven years old he doesnt have much strength or staminum, which is one of the reasons why he started this routine. The other reason is so that he can access his dying will flames. From what Tsuna could remember about dying will flames, it can be difficult to access them. The most common way a person can access them, without outside interference, is to experience a life and death situation. But Dying will flames don't always awaken in a life and death situation. As Reborn once explained, most people will never be a able to access their dying will flames and if they find themselves in a dire situation, whether intentional or not, they are likely to die. Tsuna very much enjoys being alive. In other words the option of throwing himself into a dangerous situation to unlock his dying will flames is off the table.

This makes things very difficult. As the two most convenient ways to unlock dying will flames, the dying will bullet and dying will pill, are outside of Tsuna reach. In this world he isn't even sure if the dying will bullets and pills excist. He doesnt know if people have dying will flames in this world, much more if key people in the mafia have them and have decided to experiment on them, to find a way to more easily access them. In a world were quirks exist what would even be the point of dying will flames.

All Tsuna currently knows is that he can feel they, under his skin, just out of his reach. His being able to use the vongola intuition is proof that he must still have his sky flames. He just needs to unlock them.

Which is the other reason for training himself. For there is one other way to access dying will flames, through intense training. Or at least thats what people like Lal Mirch, Colonello, Ryohei and Fon had always insisted. So Tsuna has thrown himself into training himself in the hopes of doing just that.

The problem that he faced after making his decision to train, is that he had no idea what do. All the training he received in his previous life had been dangerous, terrifying and forced on him. The only training routine he could some what remember that didn't have him fearing for his life was one he remembers Ryohei practicing.

Tying some rope around some tires and tying the rope to himself, Tsuna starts to run around the clearing. While running he thinks about how his training has been going.

When he first began working out he'd barely been able to do a pushup and running around the clearing left him breathless. Now he can do these things with ease but it still isn't enough. He still can't access his dying will flames.

An hour later, he is finish training for the day and starts cleaning up. The tires are put into a stack, the rope is wound up, the bandages are taken off his hands and place in his pocket. After removing his backpack from the box, he turns to leave the clearing. Making his way out of the trees, bushes and brush he steps out onto the sidewalk and heads home.

While walking he sees a stone on the ground and kicks it. The stone hits the wall across the way bounces off and knocks a garbage can over. Wincing he runs over and picks up the trashcan. Throwing the pieces of trash that have fallen out, back into the trashcan, Tsuna pauses as he picks up a crumpled piece of paper. Curious, he smooths out the paper and sees that is a flyer for martial arts lessons.

'Become stronger both in mind and body. Discover yourself and the inner strength hiding within. Join the Bai Hai Dojo.'

"Martial arts, huh," Tsuna mutters and then notices how low the sun has gotten. "It's getting late! I better hurry home.

Shoving the piece of paper into his pocket Tsuna takes off running.

* * *

Taking out his keys from his backpack, Tsuna uses them to unlock the door and enters his home. A wave of delicious smells assault his nose and his stomach rumbles, telling him how hungry he is from all that training.

Closing and locking the door behind him, Tsuna calls out, "mom! I'm home."

"Welcome home Tsuna-kun," answers his mother from the kitchen, "dinner will be ready in a minute. Go wash up."

"Okay," Tsuna calls back as he climbs the stairs and walks into his room. Grabbing a change of clothes he heads for the bathroom. Changing out of his dirty clothes and into some cleans one, he then washes his face and hands. He then takes his dirty clothes to the laundry room and checks his pockets before dumping them in the dirty clothes pile. Finding the bandages from earlier, he throws them away. Hand grasping a piece of paper from inside his pocket, Tsuna finds the flyer he picked up earlier about martial arts lessons.

Paper in hand he walks dining room. Nana sees her son staring intently at a piece of paper and asks, "what's that?"

Looking up at his mother and then back at the flyer, Tsuna frowns and hands it to her. Taking the flyer, she sees that it's about martial arts lessons.

"I think... I want to give it a try," Tsuna says.

"Huh?" Nana questions.

"I want to learn martial arts," he clarifies.

A bit surprise with her sons sudden interest, Nana guesses it must be a boy thing and smiles, "alright."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a great deal of time, I finally wrote a new chapter for this fic. It's short. But at least I got something up and my writes block is disappearing....knock on wood... Oh, If any of you readers haven't seen it, check out my other fic 'Switch'.
> 
> So it's come to my attention that I didn't correctly explain how old Tsuna is in the previous chapter. Just to let everyone know in this chapter Tsuna is seven years old. He's also in 2nd grade. So by chapter it's like this
> 
> Tsuna's age:
> 
> ch1: age 3 1/2
> 
> ch2: age 3 1/2
> 
> Ch3: age 4
> 
> Ch4: age 5 kindergarten
> 
> Ch5: age 6, first grade
> 
> Ch6: age 7, second grade
> 
> For people wondering when characters from "My Hero Academia" are going to show up, some of them will start to show up around when he's in jr high.
> 
> To everyone who reviewed last time, thanks so much. I love reviews and they mean a lot to me. So thank you.  
> If you have the time, please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right I’m jumping on the MHAxKHR crossover bandwagon. 
> 
> Just to let you know not every character in KHR will make an appearance.
> 
> If you have the time please leave a comment.
> 
> Edit 2/27/18  
> I just noticed that some of the tags where wrong! How did that even happen?  
> Anyways this is embarrassing especially if you bookmarked because you liked the tags but this fic probably won't have f/f relationships. 
> 
> Also what does everyone think of genderbending.


End file.
